


Prurient

by SilentAether



Series: Winter [2]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Demisexuality, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAether/pseuds/SilentAether
Summary: Winston's attempt to print out a paper gets interrupted when he finds something on Hunter's computer. His intrusion does not go unnoticed.





	Prurient

Winston plugged the flash drive into Hunter's computer. When he opened up Finder to get to the paper he need to print however, he noticed something strange. Next to the "Documents" folder in Hunter's home folder was a folder called "do not open".

_That's just asking to be opened._

Not wasting any time, he did just that. All that was inside was another folder: "DO NOT OPEN". Now he was even more curious.

The next folder was a bit of a change: "seriously". _What could Hunter possibly be going to this much trouble to hide?_ His mind flashed to the list Hunter had made of his fellow students at Degrassi before he realized that that had not even been hidden.

The next folder's contents didn't answer any questions but did raise a question of its own: "why haven't you stopped". "english motherfucker", "invade privacy much", and "lol" followed before he finally ended up with one that contained more than one subfolder. These weren't any more helpful. Despite not being snide messages, they were just single letters.

_Might as well start at the beginning._

Winston opened the folder called 'A'.

And was met with numerous pictures of breasts and other parts that were normally clothed. He scrolled down. More naked women filled the thumbnails of every file in the folder.

Winston now realized why a teenage boy would go to so much trouble to hide something on his computer.

_I've found Hunter's porn collection._

Scans and centerfolds from magazines, professionally done shots and video stills from well-known sites, and random images and videos from online sources. Winston could definitely appreciate quite a few of their bodies. After a few pages Winston started to notice something about the women pictured. _They're all Asian. Every single one._

_'A' for Asian._

_Of course. With his money and time spent on the internet, he probably has a large collection and has to organize it somehow. I wonder how the other folders look._

_Huh._

Winston had been sure that was how they were organized until the 'W' folder opened and loaded thumbnail after thumbnail, each just as Asian as the last. The only difference was the subjects of these pictures were guys.

 _Not what I was expecting. Not a single one is white or even a woman._ Now Winston had an important mystery on his hands. _How does Hunter's brain work?_

_Think. Look for similarities. There has to be some logic behind the folders. The only difference between the two seems to be gender. Both sets have a mix of staged shots, such as the ones in Busty Asian Beauties or Hung Asian Hunks, and others that look more amateur, like an OomfChat message that got out. Both lettered folders have Asians. They're almost all slim and they have dark brown or black hair. The girls have longer hair while the boys have shorter hair. A lot of them seem to be more towards the nerdy side than the jock side, at least as far as porn stars can be. That's not strange. Of course the ones in his porn collection would be his type. Hunter's a nerd and likes nerds after all._

_Nerds... like Arlene... Arlene with an 'A'._

Winston went back to the first folder. A lot of the girls there looked like Arlene, or at least what he could imagine Arlene might look like in a few years. He returned to the second folder and looked at the files with a new point of view.

"Oh."

_'W' for Winston. These are supposed to be me._

Winston didn't know how to take the fact that he had been objectified in such a way. He definitely didn't think any of his past girlfriends had done anything like this. _When Hunter is making out with me, is he thinking of these guys?_

"Ahem," came a sound from behind him.

 _Oh, shit. I was just supposed to be printing something out._ Winston was hesitant to turn around as there were a number of possible options.

 _Mr. and/or Mrs. Hollingsworth_. Explaining why he, their older son's friend, was looking at gay porn in their youngest son's room would probably not go well. Even if Miles II didn't have a reputation for having a temper, Winston had seen how protective Mrs. Hollingsworth was of her children. Don't piss off the mama bear.

 _Miles and/or Frankie_. Explaining why he, their brother's boyfriend, was looking porn in Hunter's room while Hunter was downstairs was also not a good situation. Winston had to wonder, with their legal status as minors and their family resources, could they get away with murder?

Luckily when Winston turned around it turned out to be the least bad option. _Hunter. Just a simple privacy invasion and breach of trust then._

"Hi, Hunter."

"Hi, Winston. You get your paper printed out alright?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"No."

"Oh no, what happened?"

_Sarcastic quiet anger. Not good._

"I got distracted."

"But that paper is very important for your grade. What could have distracted you?"

"Can we stop? I looked in the folder that said 'do not open'. I invaded your privacy, I get it. What I don't get is why you have a folder full of naked guys that look like me. I'm not saying I'm the best looking guy at school, but do you have to resort to having a massive porn collection to make up for it?"

Hunter's face shifted from cold anger to concern. "Is that you think that's for? That you aren't good enough?"

Winston nodded but didn't know what to say after the sudden mood shift.

Hunter closed the gap to where Winston was sitting and leaned down until they were face to face and staring into each other's eyes. Just when Winston was about to speak up again, Hunter spoke, "You're the only reason that stuff turns me on at all".

 _What?_ was all Winston could think of before Hunter's hands made their way up to his neck and he started a long kiss.

When they pulled apart for a moment, Winston pushed against Hunter's shoulders and stopped another kiss. He couldn't get Hunter's answer out of his head and had to ask, "What did you mean by 'you're the only reason that stuff turns me on at all'?"

Hunter sighed and moved over to the bed. He patted on an empty spot next to him for Winston to join him. Winston realized this was going to be a _'talk'_.

"Remember how I said I wasn't attracted to most people? The actual number is three."

"Three?" While Winston had only dated a few people, just like Hunter, but he could think of dozens of hot people with ease. "How do you limit yourself to just three?"

"It's not a limit to how many people I think about. It's just the number of people I've found attractive at all."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm demisexual."

"What does that mean? Is that like what Miles is, but smaller or something?"

Hunter sighed again, "No. I thought I was a bit strange, only being attracted to one person. You. It was like that for a few years."

"You're telling me you only noticed me like that?"

"I didn't know what to make of it. You and Miles would talk about girls you found hot and even Frankie was talking about guys. I just didn't really understand it. I thought I must have been gay, only liking a dude. That was before I got to know Arlene. When I got to know her then I started to like her too things got even more confusing. I did some research online and found out what I am."

"So you didn't find Arlene attractive at first, but then you did? Did she change the way she dressed or something?"

"It wasn't anything like that. It wasn't physical, it was emotional."

"So you need a feelings boner to get an actual boner?"

"No. Everything down there still responds to touch quite well, just like it does for you."

"Then what is it about?"

"Attraction. The point I'm trying to make is that I need an emotional bond with someone to find them attractive."

"Why were you attracted to me then?"

Hunter looked at Winston incredulously, "How long have you known me? Almost three-quarters of my life? We've seen each other practically every other day, _at least_ , for over a decade."

"You've had a crush on me this whole time?"

"Not the whole time. You were my first crush though."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Besides Miles, my family, people at school, and everything else?" asked Hunter with a look that said 'don't answer that', "I thought you were straight so I didn't really pursue it."

"So, when I kissed you that night at the party..."

"I took a chance that you might actually like me. Seems to be working out pretty well so far."

"So the porn collection is what, an ideal?"

"More like a visual aids to help me picture what's under this," Hunter replied, tugging on the the hem of Winston's shirt.

"Why do you need them?"

"If you haven't noticed, _things_ tend to feel better when your brain gets into it too."

"Why do you need them for _me_?"

Hunter considered the question for a moment before he got up and walked over to the computer. With a click and a drag, all the folders were in the Trash and with a few clicks more they were gone. Hunter returned to sit beside Winston on the bed once again.

"You're right, I don't need them. I've got the real thing right here," Hunter said as he pulled Winston into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes/typos/etc.


End file.
